danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Warwood
Hi I like your Basketball weapons and your Football Weapons. Speddos 21:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Warwood 22:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Also I made basketball weapons on Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons, Part 2 but I'll give you permission to delete them. Speddos 22:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) And Editing my basketball class on Ideas for Stick Ranger Classes. Speddos 22:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again *thinks... This is great* Warwood 23:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Its all lies. Sky Hawks 19:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... that he does more times i read WarWood 13:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Party I can use your Soccer/Basket Ball for my party?:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 22:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I give you it if you accept! This gift contain: *Balloon *White party hat *Gray candy :-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 22:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) How many? only Those 2? Warwood 23:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Alls...:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 23:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... All wasn't it? ... okay, because it's Sunday... Since 1 hour ago Warwood 23:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not interested in the User:HappyMan2341 party thing aren't you? Speddos 05:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Plus are you against HappyMan2341's thing? Speddos 05:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I am not against it and i am also not REALLY intrested in that party thing but i am not REALLY unintrested, i think like this about it: "neutral..." Warwood 11:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I pur Speddos writing in code plus he now banned forever from this wiki. Sky Hawks 22:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Great idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your idea great!Also, I need close my computer and sleep.The poisoner 01:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Um... Your icon is somewhat cute... HankGuideDude 19:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Warwood 19:31, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : No problem. HankGuideDude 19:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : I thing in Field, it have also some zombie and what head are in this level?You can use my football head!The poisoner 21:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean whit this? "I thing in Field" Warwood 15:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That can be annoying if it have just Roundhead Stickman.Why not Happy Smiley(For it make a Goal, example).And (With permision) ball for the game ball.The poisoner 23:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ball for the game... not such good idea, we have already a ball, but the goal, great idea. It will time to make but... i'll try Warwood 15:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I dont know why the enemy dont have attack. 13:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Because: IT IS AN IMAGE OF WHAT ENEMIES THERE ARE, Sure there stands no attack, its just What enemies there are. Warwood 13:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) PG! You dont have PG idea?I like PG idea!The poisoner 15:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What does it matter? Warwood 15:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to the Dan-Ball wiki! Its great to have you here. Im ZoshiX. I like your Basketball and Soccerball (Football) Ideas. Good Job! ZX (Talk) 22:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Warwood 13:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME!The poisoner 22:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sports games I can use your ideas in my party, I give you the credits!:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 12:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I have other shirts ideas: * Blue sky shirt * Brown shirt * Orange shirt * Turquoise shirt * White shirt :-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 12:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree, and that shirts... I would use some... WarWood 14:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Baseball Heres a new class Idea, start the baseball balling class! Sky Hawks 22:15, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! Warwood 15:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Still Going to this Wiki? I'm just curious if you still go to this wiki. The Hawks01:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC)' Yeah i do, but posting is not the thing i do the last time Warwood 15:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Your subpages... You didn't have to remove the content on your subpages of your usepage, as fanart is allowed there. Nevertheless, I can delete User:Warwood/Sports and its talk page if you want me to, or if you want to redirect it to the Fan-Ball wiki, that is also fine. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Just Delete it, its fine. 09:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Done. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC)